


The nightmare

by FangirlDead



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Kind of hurt / Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, They are boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlDead/pseuds/FangirlDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because it wouldn't be real." The dark haired man said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again :D that's a little one shot I wrote some time ago and decided to post now, because I couldn't sleep. So enjoy it and feel free to leave comments and kudos :)

John stood in front of him, with tears in his eyes. “Say something!” He shouted and Sherlock winced. John was angry, sad, happy, scared and that all at once. “Sherlock…” He whispered and let go of him. “You…” He began, but cut himself off. “I… I can’t love you… I can’t say any of those things to you.” He said and bit his bottom lip. John couldn’t understand. “Why?”, he wanted to ask but no sound came out of his mouth. “ Because it wouldn’t be real.” The dark haired man said. “Because I’m not real.” And then he was gone.  
John sat straight up in his bed and looked around. His heart was racing and his mouth was dry. “John?” A deep voice asked and he let out his breath, which he held without noticing. A pale hand grabbed him and pushed him down. “Sleep.” The voice murmured and gave him a light kiss on his temple. “Yes…” He whispered back and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m here, you don’t have to fear from the nightmares.” His boyfriend whispered and he nodded. Slowly he drifted back to sleep, with Sherlock in his arms.


End file.
